pfnextfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvan Elf
Although sylvan elves (as "wild" or "wood" elves are often called) are descended from the same stock as the other elves, they are far more primitive than their kin. Their lives are geared toward the simple matter of survival in the woodlands, rather than enjoyment. Yet sylvan elves find that this life, more than anything else, gives them their greatest pleasure. Not for them the sophistication of art and delicate music. They prefer a simpler life. Their music is that of wind through leaves, the howl of wolves, and the cries of birds. Their art-in the form of tattoos-is inspired by the everchanging cycle of seasons. 'Physical Description' Sylvan elves, by their very nature, seem more prone to violence than their civilized cousins. Their muscles are larger, their complexions more florid. They have yellow to coppery-red hair, which contrasts with their lightly tanned skin. Their eyes are generally light brown, although bright green is not uncommon. Hazel or blue eyes are exceptionally rare, cropping up only two to ten times in an entire generation. The superstitious sylvan elves believe that twins who have blue or hazel eyes are an omen of good fortune for both the twins and sylvan elves as a whole. Thus far, they have not been disappointed. Sylvan elf clothing is much less gaudy than one would normally expect from an elf. The focus of their clothing is to allow the wearer to blend with the woods easily. A typical outfit is dark brown and green, or tan and russet in fall. Winter finds sylvan elves wearing white leather so that they can hide in snow 'Society' About once every five years, these elves indulge in a festival of art and music more material than the ephemera of nature. When the summer solstice arrives, the nomadic tribes gather in the center of the forest. For half a moon, the tribes celebrate the turning of the Seldanqith, wherein the constellations of the Seldarine are obscured by the northern lights. They claim that the gods come to earth during this time to celebrate in the revels of their children. Sylvan elf celebrations involve oak wine, bonfires, dancing to wooden drums, and singing. The carousing is primitive, even savage, but fiercely exciting to them. Their every instinct is aroused, taking them back to the roots of nature. Sylvan elves are often described as wild and temperamental. This is true to the extent that these elves are a very emotional people. They live with their hearts, not their minds as do the grey elves. Whatever they feel, they know it is the right answer. Logic plays little part in their lives, for logic cannot save one from the charging boar or the falling tree. Intuition and strength are all that counts in the wildwood. Sylvan elves are an independent folk and do not lightly brook intruders into their forests. Anyone, even another elf, who even draws near to a sylvan elf encampment will have a constant, unseen escort of sylvan elves until the intruder leaves the area. Unless the camp is directly threatened, the sylvan elves will leave the intruder strictly alone. If those encroaching the encampment draw too near and evince hostile intent, the sylvan elves have no compunctions about utterly destroying them. Sylvan elves are extraordinarily reclusive, even more so than grey elves. They have no wish to let others expose them or their lifestyle to the harsh scrutiny of the civilized world. Therefore, they may even destroy those who bear the sylvan elves no particular ill will. They feel this is the only way to ensure their lives and privacy. 'Alignment and Religion' Although they are of elven descent, sylvan elves tend toward total neutrality. This is not out of any inherent evil, but only out of a desire to be left alone. They do not care about the proceedings in the outer world; only when such acts impact their realm do the sylvan elves take interest. Even then, that interest is only in removing the nuisance and in returning to the wildlands as quickly as possible. Only other elves can break their solitude without suffering potential death. 'Relations' Sylvan elves associate more often with the animals of the forest than with any other beings. Their isolationist tendencies have corrupted the only racial language they know (Elvish); however, some do learn the languages of various creatures of the forest. Sylvan elves are probably the least friendly of all the surface elves. They are certainly not as outgoing as high elves, nor are they as adventurous as aquatic elves. While grey elves are quite arrogant, they at least will not casually kill intruders. However, it should be remembered that sylvan elves are not evil; they simply value their solitude above all else. 'Racial Traits' ;Ability Score Increase : Sylvan elves Strength score increases by 2 and Dexterity score increases by 1. ;Elf Weapon Training : Sylvan elves have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. ;Acrobatic : Sylvan elves and are always proficient in the Survival skill. Category: Subrace